The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, power consumption is one of the dominant concerns facing a user who chooses to use a battery-powered electronic device. In an example, some users use their mobile devices such as MP3 players, phones and tablet computers to play music. Thus a mobile device that has a relatively low power consumption when playing back music may be preferred by some consumers.